dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Emi
is a character in the Dance Dance Revolution series. Introduction Her family runs an electronics store, and she’s a whiz with machines, but does not do well with computers. Her classmates at school are building a dance robot, and Emi’s been put in charge of 'moral support'. Games in order of appearance: *Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMIX (1999) *Dance Dance Revolution 4thMIX (2000) *Dance Dance Revolution 5thMIX (2001) *Dance Dance Revolution KONAMIX (2002) *DDRMAX2 -Dance Dance Revolution 7thMIX- (2003) *Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME (2003) *Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 2 (2004) '' *Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 3 ''(2005) *Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME 2 (2005) *DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA (2006) *DanceDanceRevolution UNIVERSE (2007) *DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2 (2007) *DanceDanceRevolution UNIVERSE 2 (2007) *DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY (2007) *DanceDanceRevolution X (2008) *DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY 2 (2008) *DanceDanceRevolution S (2009) *DanceDanceRevolution S+ (2009) *DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY 3 (2009) *DanceDanceRevolution X2 CS (2009) *DanceDanceRevolution X2 (2010) *DanceDanceRevolution II (2011) *DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX (2011) *DanceDanceRevolution Dance Wars (2013) *DanceDanceRevolution (2013) *DanceDanceRevolution A (2016) Other appearances: *pop'n music 16 PARTY♪ (2008) *pop'n music 17 THE MOVIE (2009) *pop'n music 18 せんごく列伝 (2010) *pop'n music 19 TUNE STREET (2011) *pop'n music 20 fantasia (2011) *pop'n music Sunny Park (2012) *ミライダガッキ FutureTomTom (2013) Backstory Emi's family runs an electronics store, and she's a whiz with machines, but not so good with computers. After graduating from a technical high school, she studied at an electronics academy. With her classmates, she develops dance robots to parcitipate in robot contests (her area of specialty: cheering -- bringing honey lemon preservatives). Later, she passes the audition for a popular dance program as she states. "Watch me everyone! I'm going to do my best!". She spends all of her free time practicing her dance moves. Design and Conception Here is what the designers of Emi have to say: "There were actually two different competing visions for this character. In the end, we decided to make her cute, which made both sides happy. She’s a sharp dresser!" -DDR X Character and Personality Emi is described as a tomboyish, cheerful and happy young girl. She is also seen as kind and also nervous for anything big such as attending Disco's party in DanceDanceRevolution X's Street Master Mode. Her character reveals that she is also a big eater as seen from Queen-Zukin's story. Appearance Emi has shoulder-length blue hair and brown eyes, and is mostly seen wearing a white hat with different color lines at the edge. Emi/Outfits Story DDR X (Street Master Mode) Emi finally made it to the party. Once she got there, the party really got started! Wearing her dazzling new dress, Emi was the center of everybody’s attention. Now she can’t wait for the next party. DDR X2 In DDR X2, it is revealed that Emi just passed the audition for a popular dance program, and she spends her free time practicing her dance moves. DDR Dance Wars Unidentified Funky Objects Emi and Disco were shocked that aliens had invaded Earth, and they would have to stop them. Chapter 1 The aliens had started invading Earth, and Emi tried to find a way to stop them. However, Disco realized that they could dance to intercept the invaders. Chapter 2 Emi and Disco destroyed the first fleet of UFOs, and while they were making a battle plan, Emi suddenly became abducted, leaving Disco to scream out in anguish as the UFO took her captive. Chapter 3 While having no appearance in Chapter 3 of the storyline, Emi was mentioned by Bonnie and Disco. Chapter 4 The last UFO fleet had come, and as Disco took down the UFOs with his dancing, he accidentally destroyed the UFO that had supposedly abducted Emi in Chapter 2. Epilogue Emi finally escaped from the aliens before they could take her away, as Bonnie and Disco finally made the last of the UFOs leave Earth. Things had returned to normal, and Disco promised to see both Emi and Bonnie next time. Trivia *Emi's name is written as 東芝 恵美 (Tōshiba Emi) in kanji and とうしば えみ (Tōshiba Emi) in hiragana. *Emi was one of the characters in Konami's 2012 E3 Battle, battling against Frogger. *She appears in the background music of Be for U's Graduation wearing her school uniform which is later playable in Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 3 and UNIVERSE. *She is also featured on the Mekuru meku Dance★Party (メクルめくダンス★パーティ puzzle image that unlocks Your Angel on DDR X2, along with Rage and Geisha Zukin. *She also appears in the background video for LOVE IS THE POWER -Re:born-, as the mascot for the X3 side of DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. *Emi, along with Disco, also appears in the beginning of the background video for She is my wife, doing part of the routine for I WANT YOUR LOVE (Darwin remix). *During Chapter 4 of the Unidentified Funky Objects event in DDR Dance Wars, the UFO that had abducted Emi was destroyed by Disco, probably at the expense of Emi's life. However, the epilogue revealed that she was not in the UFO when it exploded. *In the pop'n music series, Emi is the rival character for 華爛漫 -Flowers-. Her outfit in pop'n music 16 PARTY♪ is actually her alternate outfit from DDR SuperNOVA2. She is one of the very few DDR characters to appear in the pop'n music series, with the others being Disco, Oshare-Zukin, and Lady. *Her surname is based on the same electronics company of the same name as her full name is based on the recording company Toshiba-EMI. *In her debut appearance in Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMIX and her playable appearance in Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME 2/STRIKE!, Emi wears a pink lipstick while wearing her 3rdMIX outfit. But in Dance Dance Revolution 4thMIX and onwards, she does not wore a lipstick. *In the music ABSOLUTE, Emi appears as a background riding a snowboard on her 5thMIX outfit while showing both of her previous outfits on both photos. *In DDR X during Street Master Mode, the color of Emi's hair in her game dubbing icon and her epilogue is purple instead of blue in the actual game. *A recolored version of Emi's X2 outfit was unlockable on DDR Dance Wars by inviting 10 friends, as part of the second invite bonus set. *Emi is the only character to have a yellow-green-colored background for her cut-ins (in DDR X2). *Emi appears as the P2 mask for Go For ダ Top in ミライダガッキ Future TomTom. *Emi also shares similarities with Athena Asamiya from The King of Fighters '94 series. Both girls had the same height but in different hair color (Emi's hair is blue while Athena is purple). The only differences is their occupation: Emi is a dancer while Athena is a fighter. Gallery Emi End.png|Emi at the party with her friends at the end of her story. Cha emi img1.gif|Emi's DDR X outfit cha_emi_img2.gif|Emi his Japon Girl Emi img1.gif|Emi's DDR X2 outfit. emi_img2.gif|Emi with bird accessories. cha_emi_img.jpg|Emi's SuperNova & SuperNova2 outfit. Cha_emi_img2.jpg|Emi's alternate outfit in SuperNova, SN2, & X dash_640.jpg|Emi drawn in 4th Mix Emireference1.jpg|Emi drawn in 5th Mix Emireference2.jpg|Emi's 5th Mix outfit burning.gif|Emi and Rage in 3rd Mix Emi and 2ndMIX Lady Dancer.png|Emi, as shown in the end of LOVE IS THE POWER -Re:born-'s background video. Disco and Emi in She is my wife.png|Disco and Emi as they appear in the beginning of She is my wife's background video. Flowers pop'n banner.png|Emi in 華爛漫 -Flowers-'s pop'n music banner. Emi X2 Cut-in 1.png|X2 Pattern A cut-in. Emi X2 Cut-in 2.png|X2 Pattern B cut-in. Emi X2 Cut-in 3.png|X2 Pattern C cut-in. altemi.jpg|Emi's alternate outfit in Dance Wars emi's alternate fan outfit.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:DDR 3rdMIX Category:DDR 4thMIX Category:DDR 5thMIX Category:DDR Extreme Category:DDR Extreme 2 Category:DDR SuperNOVA Category:DDR SuperNOVA2 Category:DDR X Category:DDR X2 Category:DDR X3